Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = 1.22 (30 de junio de 2008) |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = |otros = |IDGF = }} Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos es un videojuego de estrategia creado por Blizzard Entertainment y es la tercera parte de la serie Warcraft. Además de continuar la historia del mundo épico medieval de Warcraft se distingue de sus predecesores por incorporar dos importantes cambios: el paso a los gráficos 3D y la aparición de dos nuevas razas.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Five-Year Anniversary: July 2007. Warcraft III es uno de los juegos de estrategia más laureados por la comunidad de videojugadoresPremios de los juegos de Blizzard Entertainmenthttp://www.blizzard.com/inblizz/awards.shtml. y es reconocido como uno de los mejores en la historia. El juego consiste básicamente en administrar los recursos disponibles (oro, madera y sustento) para producir unidades militares y desarrollar un ejército que dirigir en contra de los oponentes hasta destruir todos sus edificios. El juego provee varias estrategias de ataque o defensa, y se ejecutan las tácticas de combate y producción a partir de cuatro diferentes tipos de civilizaciones, llamadas razas, que protagonizan el juego: humanos, orcos, elfos nocturnos y muertos vivientes. Cada una de estas razas es comandada a su vez por tres clases de héroes que encabezan y apoyan significativamente las batallas ante sus adversarios. Uno de los elementos innovadores del juego son estas unidades tipo héroe, capaces de crecer considerablemente en poder y tomar ítems distribuidos en los escenarios. EL CD del juego también se incluye un editor de mapas que permite crear nuevos mapas, unidades, estilos de juego, etc. La herramienta permite la creación de mapas ilimitados permitiendo a los jugadores modificar cada aspecto manipulado por los propios diseñadores de Warcraft III. En julio de 2003 Blizzard sacó a la venta la expansión Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, que continúa la historia e introduce nuevos tipos de unidades y estrategias. Argumento La plaga en Lordaeron En Lordaeron, la nación humana, el rey Terenas ha estado gobernando durante 70 años consiguiendo en su reinado la paz entre los reinos humanos. Pero recientemente ha empezado a haber pequeños conflictos con los orcos. Un embajador advierte al rey Terenas de que hay una plaga en las tierras del norte que están expandiéndose. Preocupado por esta desgracia, manda a su hijo, el príncipe Arthas, a inspeccionar el problema junto a uno de los mejores paladines, Uther the Lightbringer. Mientras tanto, antes de todo esto, Medivh avisó al rey Terenas de que el futuro de su gente estaba en las tierras de Kalimdor al igual que le dijo al jefe orco Thrall. Thrall obedece a Medivh o profeta (se llama de las 2 maneras) y lleva a su gente al continente lejano de Kalimdor, mientras que los humanos rechazan la advertencia del hechicero. La plaga del Azote de los Muertos Vivientes se establece en Lordaeron poco a poco por obra del nigromante Kel'Thuzad. Los estragos de la plaga parecen débiles, al principio. Los no muertos contaminan el grano de los campesinos, con lo que consiguen infectar a un gran número de humanos. El azote empieza a extenderse rápidamente por las tierras de los humanos como una plaga y Arthas se siente obligado a detenerla. Persigue a Mal´ganis a la heladas tierras de Northrend donde se encuentra con su antiguo maestro Muradin que le habla de una antigua arma con la que podría dar muerte a Mal´ganis, pero al encontrarla Muradin lee la inscripción que dice que aquel que empuñe la espada será corrompido por su poder demoniaco. El joven príncipe, cegado por el dolor y la destrucción que provoca "el azote" entre su gente, amenaza con quitar de en medio a todo aquel que ponga entre él y el arma, aunque esto suponga enfrentarse a Uther. Con Frostmoure, entre sus manos, Arthas acaba con Mal´ganis, pero corrompido por el aura demoníaca del arma, y se convierte en general de los no muertos, llevándolos bajo su mando a su reino. Asesina a su padre y la plaga destroza la capital humana, Lordaeron, extermina a miles de humanos y el corrupto Arthas, ahora aliado de los muertos vivientes por el poder de la espada Frostmourne, lleva a la victoria a los muertos vivientes en las batallas de Lordaeron, Dalaran, Stratholme, Quel'Thalas, etc. La caída de Quel'Thalas Quel'Thalas, las tierras de los altos elfos es también arrasada por el azote para obtener el poder suficiente del pozo de Sol para revivir a Kel'Thuzad el Lich y principal mayordomo de Arthas. Al igual que en toda Lordaeron matan a miles de elfos llevándolos casi a la extinción, Arthas asesina a Sylvannas Windrunner la principal capitana de las fuerzas de defensa de Quel'Thalas y la convierte en una banshee que poco a poco se va librando del poder del Rey Lich debido a que se debilitó y ella, poderosa. Ahora combate contra Arthas y su azote de muertos vivientes, a pesar se que ella también lo es. Los Orcos en Kalimdor Los orcos que habían obedecido a Medivh huyeron a Kalimdor y allí encontraron razas que jamás habían conocido como los razormanes, centauros, arpías, entre otros. Establecieron allí su nuevo hogar (mas adelante en el nuevo warcraft el nuevo hogar de los orocs se llama durotar thrall llamo asi su nuevo hogar por honor a su padre) y estaban dirigidos por Thrall. Thrall ayudó en varias ocasiones a los taurens, comandados por Cairne Bloodhoof y, como agradecimiento, los taurens se unieron a la horda para combatir al lado de los orcos y los trolls. Los Taurens fundaron una ciudad llamada Thunder Bluff que está situada en Mulgore. Los trolls se establecieron en una multitud de islas llamadas Islas Eco que estaban situadas en una pequeña parte de la costa de Kalimdor, pero a causa de la llegada de los supervivientes humanos de Lordaeron asediaron estas islas y los orcos les prestaron un gran cobijo a los trolls en Orgrimmar (capital orca). En cuanto a los orcos, fundaron una nueva nación con incontables ayudas del orco-ogro Rexxar (el último de los Mok'Nathal) llamada Durotar en honor al padre de Thrall. Los Humanos en Kalimdor Los humanos supervivientes a la invasión de los muertos vivientes de Lordaeron comandados por la archimaga Jaina Proudmoure se asentaron en las tierras de Kalimdor, al igual que los orcos, pero durante la búsqueda del Oráculo fueron echados de ahí, los orcos con la ayuda de los Taurens echaron a los humanos de Kalimdor. Debido a ello, se acobijaron en una isla de tamaño medio y levantaron una gran fortaleza llamada Theramor al igual que la isla. Los humanos mantuvieron una débil tregua entre la horda durante menos de 7 años. Los Elfos Nocturnos Ellos permanecían en Kalimdor desde hace más de 12.000 años, su historia se remonta en muchísimas anécdotas. En este continente unos humanoides nocturnos descubrieron un pozo de la eternidad con aguas mágicas que les otorgaría la inmortalidad y les haría más poderosos que nunca. Empezaron a adorar a una diosa llamada Elune, estos humanoides obtuvieron forma de elfos y se denominan elfos nocturnos. En Kalimdor los muertos vivientes atacaban la legión de los elfos nocturnos y "Malfurion, hermano de Illidan" destruyo el pozo para evitar que los muertos vivientes se fortalecieran con su magia,causando una serie de catástrofes, dividiéndose Kalimdor en dos: por una parte el Kalimdor actual y por otra, Lordaeron, Azeroth y Northred''y ganando la enemistad de illidan quien tomo la destrucción del foso como una traición Ahora en el centro se encuentra el ''Maelstrom que era donde se situaba el gran pozo, pero ahora es un torbellino gigante eterno de fuerzas enérgicas sobrenaturales. Los elfos al ver la entrada descarada de los Humanos, Orcos, Enanos, Trolls y Muertos Vivientes en sus propias tierras sintieron odio y estuvieron meses en enemistad con los humanos y orcos hasta que Medivh apareció de nuevo para aliar a estos tres bandos: La horda, la alianza y los centinelas para la lucha contra la legión y los muertos vivientes. Los Muertos Vivientes Éstas quizá sea la raza que más suerte ha tenido y la que más estragos ha producido entre las otras razas. Fueron creados por obra del Rey Lich. Éstos se dispusieron a exterminar a las razas mortales como los humanos, orcos, etc. Los muertos vivientes acabaron por destrozar a los reinos del norte de Azeroth, Lordaeron y Quel'Thalas, que no pudieron hacer mucho para detenerles. No llegaron al norte de Azeroth, pero aun así estuvieron a punto de conseguir lo que querían, es decir, exterminar a humanos y elfos. Se dirigieron a Kalimdor para seguir con la extensión de la plaga y por tanto encontrarse de nuevo con los orcos y los humanos supervivientes. Ayudaron a la legión de fuego a arrasar los bosques y a llegar a Yggdrassil (el árbol de la vida) para la destrucción del mundo. Sin embargo, su líder Archimonde muere víctima de una emboscada que le tendió Malfurión Stormrage. Ahora los muertos vivientes residen en Lordaeron y Quel'Thalas. esos muertos vivientes, no tienen nada que ver con los que viven en lordaeron. Los de Lordaeron los renegados, y son parte de la horda, son los nomuertos que se revelaron contra arthas y su imperio. Campañas Las campañas se centran en el retorno de "La Legión de Fuego" para tomar ese mundo, y cómo 3 razas se unen para detener esa invasión, destruyendo a quien capitanea ese ataque (el demonio Archimonde). Tutorial: Orcos La historia comienza cuando Thrall, líder de la nueva horda se despierta de una abrumadora pesadilla en la que ve a orcos y humanos enfrentándose mientras llueve fuego del cielo. Luego es advertido por una figura encapuchada, la cual le dice que debe llevar a su gente a un lugar seguro. Thrall se levanta, monta a su lobo y reúne a sus guerreros para viajar donde el personaje de sus sueños lo guía en forma de cuervo. Enfrentando a los troles del bosque, a algunos caninos humanoides llamados gnolls, a los anfibios murlocs y a un ogro, llega a un lugar en donde lo espera el ave, la cual toma el aspecto de un viejo humano. Le dice al orco que retorna un peligro, los demonios, y que debe llevar a sus guerreros al oeste, en donde encontrará las tierras de Kalimdor. Solo allí asegurará la supervivencia de su gente. Thrall decide confiar en él y convoca al resto de los clanes. Luego, mientras organiza su campamento y espera a sus hermanos, se percata de que su mejor amigo, Grommash Hellscream y el clan de los Warsong no había llegado a pesar de haber debido aparecer a aquellas alturas. En cuanto termina su campamento descubre que un campamento de la alianza ha capturado a su amigo. De inmediato ataca al campamento humano liberando al jefe orco que le propone que la horda viaje en los barcos del campamento recién arrasado. Mientras los navíos se alejan, el profeta que habló con Thrall murmura desde un risco: "Ve, joven jefe, al oeste donde encontrarás la salvación de tu gente". Humanos En la primera campaña, jugaremos con Arthas y los humanos que, tras detener varios ataques orcos, llegan a Stratholme, un bastión de la Alianza, donde se ha expandido una epidemia a través del grano. Allí, Arthas jura matar al causante, que resulta ser un señor del terror, Mal´Ganis. Arthas, tras asesinar en Stratholme a 100 aldeanos para impedir que se convirtieran en zombies, viaja hasta Northrend en busca de su archienemigo, donde se encuentra a un grupo de enanos, liderados por Muradin Bronzebeard, que buscaban la espada rúnica Frostmourne. Tras ayudarles, viaja finalmente hasta donde está ubicada la espada, pero necesita de un sacrificio para ser empuñada. Este sacrificio es aceptado por Arthas, la espada se libera de su prisión de hielo matando a Muradin y condenando a Arthas, quien pierde casi toda su humanidad. Muertos Vivientes En la segunda campaña seguiremos jugando con Arthas que, poseído por los poderes que Ner'Zhul, el rey Lich, otorgó a la espada, mata a su padre, reclamando así su trono, y pasa a capitanear el Azote. El alma de la espada (el alma del Rey Lich) sabía que Arthas y su ejército de almas perdidas, aún haciendo el trabajo sucio de la Legión de Fuego (que en principio era eso para lo que estaban predestinados a hacer), la Legión fracasaría estrepitosamente. Finalmente, para aparentar que el Azote de los Muertos Vivientes seguía bajo el yugo de la Legión, invocan a el demonio Archimonde, comandante supremo de la Legión, para que llegue a ese mundo. Orcos En la tercera campaña manejaremos a Thrall, líder de "La Horda" orca, en Kalimdor, donde ayuda a los Tauren, cuyo jefe, Cairne Bloodhoof, se unirá a Thrall durante el resto de la campaña y, tras varias luchas con los humanos, encuentra a Medivh, que para redimirse de sus pecados, invita a humanos y orcos a unir sus fuerzas contra La Legión De Fuego. Además les cuenta que Grom Hellscream, cabecilla del clan de los Warsong, ha caído bajo el yugo demoníaco tras beber de una fuente contaminada por la sangre de Mannoroth. Finalmente, Thrall salva a su amigo y entre los dos destruyen al segundo al mando de la Legión, Mannoroth, cayendo Hellscream en combate. Elfos nocturnos En la cuarta y última campaña manejaremos a Tyrande Whisperwind, Sacerdotisa de la Diosa Elune. La mayor parte de la campaña consiste en despertar a Furion Stormrage y a los druidas de su "Sueño Esmeralda" para combatir contra la Legión de Fuego. Después, mientras viaja en busca de los últimos druidas, se desvía a liberar a Illidan Stormrage, hermano de Furion, un peligroso elfo sediento de poder, separándose de sus fuerzas, creyendo que este sería un gran aliado, aunque se acabe convirtiendo en un demonio para destruir a Tichondrius, agente de Archimonde, al reclamar el poder de la de la calavera de Gul'dan. Finalmente y tras unirse los elfos con los orcos y con los humanos, retrasan al comandante de La Legión De Fuego, Archimonde, para que Furion, preparase una trampa en el Árbol De La Vida del Monte Hyjal (el objetivo de la Legión, por ser precisamente el árbol que mantiene el equilibrio natural), en la que Archimonde caerá y será destruido. Razas jugables La Alianza: Fue creada por los humanos, altos elfos y enanos para enfrentarse a los orcos. Sus héroes son: * El Paladín: Guerrero sagrado, antiguamente eran sacerdotes de la Iglesia de la Luz Sagrada. Puede curar a las unidades vivas y daña a las muertas, el escudo divino, que le vuelve temporalmente invulnerable, un aura que fortalece la defensa de tus unidades y su habilidad especial es revivir a seis de tus unidades. * El Archimago: Mago de Dalaran que puede tanto invocar elementales de agua como lanzar una lluvia de fragmentos de hielo, posee un aura que aumenta la regeneración de maná de tus unidades y puede, como habilidad especial, teletransportar a él y a 24 unidades cercanas a un edificio o unidad amiga. * El Rey de la montaña: Señor enano, viene desde Iron Forge para ayudar a la Alianza. Puede lanzar un martillo que daña y aturde a las unidades, golpea el suelo con un martillo aturdiendo a las unidades y un poder que le da posiblidades de paralizar al oponente. Su habilidad especial es convertirse en un poderoso Avatar. * El Mago Sanguinario( Frozen Throne ): Hechicero elfo, usa un estilo de magia adoptado por los Sin´Dorei (Elfos sanguinarios) que consiste en manipular el fuego y la materia. Sus habilidades cuentan con una poderosa llamarada, que calcina a los enemigos, desaparecer a estos mismos del plano terrenal, y robarles su energía mágica. Como habilidad especial cuenta con una poderosa invocación: el Fenix, que renace cuando sus puntos de impacto llegan a 0. La Horda: Originalmente formada por las fuerzas de los orcos, los cuales integraron otras razas como los trolls y los taurens. Nuevamente reunidos bajo el mando de Thrall, la alianza con los ogros ha desaparecido para ser remplazada con la de los poderosos tauren. Sus héroes son: * El vidente: Chamán orco que puede lanzar cadenas de relámpagos para dañar a los enemigos, ver áreas desconocidas, invocar lobos para combatir y su habilidad especial es causar un terremoto para dañar edificios y aturdir enemigos. * El maestro de las espadas: Rápido y efectivo campeón orco, dotado de una cimitarra, que posee los poderes de volverse invisible, teniendo una bonificación en el próximo ataque, crear ilusiones de si mismo, dar un golpe crítico que causa dos, tres o incluso cuatro veces el daño normal y como habilidad especial, hacer un torbellino de espadas que causa un daño increíble a los enemigos cercanos. * El jefe Tauren: Líder de una tribu de estos poderosos hombres-toro, tiene la habilidad de pisotón, que aturde a los enemigos que están a su alrededor, puede crear una onda expansiva que y posee un aura que aumenta la velocidad y el poder de ataque de las unidades aliadas cercanas. Su habilidad especial consiste en volver a la vida cuando es muerto en combate. * El Cazador de Sombras (Frozen Throne): Líder espiritual de los trolls Darkspear, utiliza varios hechizos vudú para ayudar a sus aliados y perjudicar a los enemigos, Sus poderes consisten en lanzar una ola de energía curativa, usar sus magias para convertir a un enemigo en un indefenso animal domestico, y el de invocar totems de serpientes para que asistan en la batalla. Su poder especial consiste en invocar espíritus para volver a sus aliados inmunes al daño. Los Muertos Vivientes: Es un devastador ejército de muertos vivientes creado por los señores de la legión del fuego y puestos al servicio del Rey Lich para abrirles la puertas a los demonios de ésta. Sus héroes son: * El Caballero de la Muerte: Vástago de Ner´zhul. Un despiadado combatiente montado en el cadáver de un caballo. Son la némesis de los paladines, por lo que poseen el espiral de la muerte, el opuesto a la luz sagrada. También poseen un aura impía, que aumenta la velocidad de regeneración de la unidades aliadas cercanas, pueden recuperar puntos de impacto matando muertos vivientes y su habilidad especial es revivir cualquier unidad temporalmente a partir de sus cadáveres. * El Lich: Escalofriante espectro de hielo de cadavérico rostro, que utiliza sus devastadores poderes helados para cumplir la voluntad de el Rey Lich. Posee el poder de atacar a los enemigos con una nova de hielo (frost nova), escudar a los aliados con el mismo helado material y sacrificar unidades para recargar maná. Su habilidad especial es el poder crear un área de peste que causa daño gradualmente a los enemigos mientras dura su efecto. * El Señor del Terror: Maléfica raza de demonios-vampiro de la legión del fuego, llamados también Nathrezim. Fueron enviados como avanzada por la legión del fuego para vigilar al rey Lich y comprobar que El Azote le abría buen camino a la legión. Eran en su misión dirigidos por Tichondrius, el más poderoso de ellos y sus demoníacos poderes les permiten lanzar nubes de murciélagos carroñeros para atacar a enemigos, adormecer a quien se le interponga, crear un aura vampírica que les permite las unidades aliadas regenerarse al causar daño y su mayor poder es liberar un devastador demonio llamado Infernal, que es inmune a cualquier ataque mágico. * El Señor de la cripta( Frozen Throne ): Anteriormente un rey de los Nerubians, fue asesinado y revivido para servirle al Rey Lich, recibiendo un gran poder en compensacion, Notable es el ejemplo de Anub Arak, ultimo rey de Azjol-Nerub, que al ser revivido por el rey lich, condeno a toda su raza a servirle. Los poderes de el señor de la cripta consisten en clavar sus garras en el piso para atacar a sus oponentes, así como desarrollar una caparazon de pichos para defenderse, e invocar escarabajos muertos vivientes para que le sirvan a voluntad. Su poder especial es invocar una plaga de langostas que absorben la energía vital de los enemigos y se la da al señor de la cripta. Los Elfos de la noche: Consistentes de las guerreras de los elfos nocturnos,llamadas centinelas, junto con los árboles vivientes, o treants y otros habitantes del bosque, como las dríades (descendientes del semidiós Cenarius). En lugar de magia, la cual se prohibieron luego de que esta casi causara su destrucción, sus hechiceros manejan las artes druídicas, siendo Malfurion Stromrage su archidruida y líder. Sus héroes son: * La sacerdotisa de la luna: Sacerdotisa de la diosa de los elfos nocturnos, Elune. La más importante fue Tyrande Whisperwind. Posee los poderes de crear un búho explorador, bonificar sus flechas con fuego, un aura que beneficia a los guerreros que combatan a distancia y puede causar una devastadora lluvia de estrellas fugaces. * El Guardián del bosque: son los hijos predilectos del semidiós Cenarius. Como sus hermanas menores, las dríades, los guardianes parecen ser mitad elfo nocturno mitad venado: Tienen enormes astas y crines de hojas que cubren su espalda y la mano derecha desfigurada y enroscada como las retorcidas zarpas de los treants. Los guardianes poseen muchos poderes como invocar treants de los arboles, crear raíces que inmovilicen a sus enemigos, y un aura que un porcentaje del daño causado por las unidades enemigas de combate a corta distancia. Su habilidad especial es hacer un área de tranquilidad que cura a las unidades aliadas. * El Cazador de demonios: Creados por el hermano de Malfurion, Illidan Stormrage, los cazadores de demonios se quitan los ojos ritualmente para de esta forma usar toda su magia contra los enemigos (metamorfosis). Llevan afiladas espadas en sus manos, pueden quemar maná enemigo, inmolar a los adversarios cercanos y evadir ataques enemigos. Su habilidad especial, es la de convertirse un un poderoso semidemonio, que fue alcanzada por Illidan, tras absorber el poder de la calavera de Gul´dan. * La Guardiana (Frozen Throne): Guerrera y líder de "las Vigilantes" la orden de carcelarias guerreras de los elfos de la noche. Sus habilidades consisten en crear un torbellino de dagas para atacar, teletransportarse a alta velocidad, y lanzar una daga envenenada para acabar con el oponente. Su habilidad final es invocar un poderoso avatar de venganza que crea espíritus vengativos invulnerables a partir de cadáveres de los guerreros caídos. Modos de Juego Warcraft III cuenta con varios modos de juego y a continuación se describen brevemente los más importantes. Partida Personalizada El modo de partida involucra diferentes variantes las cuales destacan 1v1, 2v2, 3v3, 4v4 en donde a cada jugador se le proporciona unos cuantos obreros, el edificio principal según cada raza y una cantidad limitada de recursos. El objetivo del juego es eliminar todas las estructuras del o los rivales. Puede jugarse un solo jugador contra otros controlados por el ordenador, o multijugadores conectados en LAN. Battle.net También tiene la facultad de conectarse vía Internet al servicio Battle.net de Blizzard, en donde permite jugar partidas con jugadores conectados desde cualquier lugar del mundo. Cuenta con salas de chat, públicas y privadas para permitir a los usuarios comunicarse entre sí. Existen 4 servidores distribuidos en diferentes regiones del mundo y llamados con nombres correspondientes a tierras o reinos del videojuego: * Lordaeron - Portal en Oeste de Estados Unidos. * Azeroth - Portal en Este de Estados Unidos. * Northrend - Portal en Europa. * Kalimdor - Portal en Asia. Expansiones Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne En esta expansión cada raza tiene un par de unidades más. Exactamente una unidad aérea más, y otra terrestre, equilibrando las razas. Cada raza posee un héroe nuevo, que al igual que en Reign of Chaos, tendrán un papel importante. También ofrece la posibilidad de usar 8 héroes neutrales. La historia es la continuación directa de Reign of Chaos. El juego se centra en Illidan, el elfo nocturno, desterrado por haber reclamado para si el poder de la calavera de Gul'dan y convertirse en un semidemonio, y en Arthas, que se mantiene en las fuerzas de los muertos vivientes. Banda sonora Varios de los sencillos de Warcraft fueron compuestos por Tracy W. Bush, Derek Duke, Jason Hayes, y Glenn Stafford. La edición limitada del Reign of Chaos incluía también música orquestal en una banda sonora separada. cada raza jugable tiene su propio estilo de música: música de monacato para los humanos, ambient y música hindú para los elfos nocturnos, tribal y épica para los Orcos, y una de rapidez y caza para los muertos vivientes. Nuevos temas se agregan en la expansión. Una de las firmas de los juegos de Blizzard son las citas de las unidades que se hacen. Al hacer click sobre un personaje varias veces, los mensajes que dicen son cada vez más graciosos. La unidad puede comenzar enojada con el jugador, o hace alusiones a otros juegos, películas, o bromas. Por ejemplo, después de que varios campesinos reciben varios clicks éstos exclaman, "Ayuda! Ayuda! ¡Estoy siendo reprimido!", "¿Tú, eres el rey? Bueno, yo no voté por ti," y "Encontramos a una bruja". ¿Podemos quemarla?", mientras que los lacayos, "¡Es solamente una herida de la carne!", y los caballeros, " Mi color favorito es el azul... no amarillo" (My favorite color is blue... No, YELLOW!) y "Yo nunca digo Ni" - Todas son citas de la película Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Los hechiceros hacen referencias a The Lord of the Rings diciendo "¡Robé tu tesoro!", al igual que otras películas como Full Metal Jacket, Star Wars. Top Gun, Army of Darkness, O Brother, Where Art Thou?, Blade Runner, Batman, Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca, Toy Story, Wo hu cang long, American Pie, y Flash Gordon. Juegos como Mortal Kombat, Warhammer 40,000, y Banjo-Kazooie. Además son citados, y programas televisivos como Saturday Night Live, The Twilight Zone, Iron Chef, y Beavis and Butthead, también. En los créditos finales, en inglés, se puede escuchar 2 citas, "And there was one time, in band camp" que se refiere a la película American Pie y seguido de un Do'h!, que seria por Homero Simpson. Recepción La recepción de Warcraft III fue positiva; el juego obtuvo un promedio de 91% en GameRankings.com, y "Aclamo universal" en MetaCritic, basados en varias revisiones. GameSpot lo notó como un similar a StarCraft, pero el agregar héroes le da al juego "un gran atractivo". El revisor también notó que Warcraft III hace que los escenarios del juego sean más interesantes y diferentes; en la mayoría de los juegos de estrategia, él observó, "el período inicial de la acumulación en tales juegos es simplemente que una raza intente conseguir las mejores unidades primero". Varios críticos afirmaron también que Blizzard finalmente logró explotar a los personajes en todas sus facetas a diferencia de los dos primeros juegos, dando a cada lado sus propias motivaciones y diferencias más allá de lo estético. IGN notó que el juego es más asequible a su jugabilidad, optando por ella en vez de un gran diseño." Sin embargo, la crítica incluyó la inhabilidad del jugador de cambiar el destino de Arthas "yendo al lado oscuro". En Gamecritics.com se agregó, el jugador "tiene que sentarse cerca mientras que Arthas resbala dentro de locura." Otros críticos indicaron también su baja calidad en los personajes durante el juego. Referencias Véase también * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne * Warcraft II * Warcraft * World of Warcraft * Battle.net * Diablo * Starcraft Enlaces externos * [http://www.blizzard.com/war3/ Página oficial de Warcraft III]